


[podfic] On How Sergeant Colbert is Nothing At All Like Winnie the Pooh, and Other Important Lessons That Can Be Learned While Observing the Sergeant Laying under a Jeep

by n00blici0us



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00blici0us/pseuds/n00blici0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's got to come out eventually," Rolling Stone observes.</p>
<p>Brad is hiding under the Humvee again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] On How Sergeant Colbert is Nothing At All Like Winnie the Pooh, and Other Important Lessons That Can Be Learned While Observing the Sergeant Laying under a Jeep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On How Sergeant Colbert is Nothing At All Like Winnie the Pooh, and Other Important Lessons That Can Be Learned While Observing the Sergeant Laying under a Jeep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7844) by sparky77. 



**Title:** [On How Sergeant Colbert is Nothing At All Like Winnie the Pooh, and Other Important Lessons That Can Be Learned While Observing the Sergeant Laying under a Jeep](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/67/onhow.html)  
 **Author:** sparky77  
 **Reader:** n00blici0us  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** pg-13  
 **Length:** 18:04  
 **Word Count:** ~2600  
 **File Size:** 6.5mb  
 **Author's Summary:** "He's got to come out eventually," Rolling Stone observes.

Brad is hiding under the Humvee again.  
 **Download mp3:** [HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/winniethepooh-n00blici0us-sparky77.mp3)  


  



End file.
